The Audition
by Braxenimos
Summary: "Well," Jade started, eyeing Tori up and down before continuing. "Wanna' make out?"
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy**

* * *

Tori huffed as she walked slowly towards her front door. She fumbled around through her purse for her keys, growling at how they always seemed to work their way to the bottom. After finally finding the jingly noise makers she gripped them tight and shouted a "Hah!" at them as if she had beaten them at some unseen game.

The door swung open and Tori's somber expression immediately changed to surprise. All of her friends were waiting in her living room and had bolstered a chorus of cheering shouts upon her entrance, obviously in preparation to congratulate her. The only person that didn't shout was Jade, who instead stood with arms folded as she mumbled a slight and bored sounding woo noise.

"What's all this?" Tori asked, shutting the door behind her and taking steps towards the group.

"Well," Beck started. "Your parents let us in before they left about an hour ago so that we could congratulate you on landing the big movie role."

"Oh."

Andre took a stride towards his best friend, speaking on his way towards her. "You got the part, right?"

Tori's expression quickly fell back into its sad form and the gang caught on, with Andre reaching a hand up to rub her shoulder as she muttered, "No, I didn't get it."

The rest of the night was spent with the group doing as they usually did and simply hanging out, talking about pointless topics and even watching a movie. Most of Tori's friends tried comforting her but nothing seemed to work. It was the role of a life time and she blew it, explaining that when she got in front of the casting people she froze and simply couldn't get it to come naturally to her. Beck was sweet about the whole thing, Andre comforting, and Cat and Robbie added what was sure to be comforting words to _them_, but Cat's came off confusing and Robbie just seemed like an idiot.

The only thing Jade had to contribute was that Tori was too sheltered and inexperienced to let things flow naturally and instead tries to force herself into doing things without even realizing it, over thinking things to the point that it always bit her in the ass in the end. She suggested that Tori just relax and let something happen for once, but was quickly ignored by the girl once her suggestion was accompanied with a snide remark.

Eventually they all began making their leave, slowly heading home one by one over the course of an hour. Soon enough it came down to Tori, Beck and Jade, to which Beck decided that the awkwardness wouldn't be worth it and chose that time to be perfect to make his own exit, leaving Tori alone with Jade.

Tori was sure that Jade would leave immediately after everyone else had, but the girl lingered. She plopped down on the couch, extending her arms out across the back and making herself perfectly comfortable in someone else's home.

"So," Tori began with the clap of the hands, elongating the word for a few seconds of awkwardness. "whatcha doin'?"

"Sitting." Jade stated blandly as she placed her attention squarely on the muted television.

"Right. Question, though."

Jade's bland expression never changed as she added, "As long as it's a quick one."

Tori drew in a long breath and took a seat next to Jade, making sure not to sit too close out of fear of being cut. "Why, uh…" Jade's head turned and she locked her eyes to Tori's, smirking all the way and causing Tori to gulp before the tan girl continued. "No offense, but why are you staying after everyone else left?"

"Well," Jade added a playful shrug of one shoulder and continued her devilish smirking. "We're friends now, right? Don't friends hang out together, Vega?"

Tori felt a bit of comfort wash over her, feeling as though what happened between them some time ago at a certain awards show actually managed to pay off. She offered a small smile and relaxed into her own couch as Jade returned her attention back to whatever was playing on the television. They sat in silence for a few more moments, which felt a lot longer to Tori, but eventually Jade's continued grin started to unnerve her and she grasped at anything to make their friendship actually work.

"What do you want to do? Watch another movie or something?"

Jade let loose another shrug, albeit a much slower one, and closed her eyes for a brief second in an almost seductive manner. "Too boring."

"Okay then." Tori laughed nervously and looked around the room for something to keep them from falling back into enemy territory again. Her eyes landed on the piano and she instantly realized they both had the love of music in common. She took in another quick breath and perked up, opening her mouth to speak but found herself cut off as Jade turned quickly in her direction.

"I have an idea," rolled gracefully off of the pale girls lips.

Tori's eyes widened a bit, scared of what Jade's idea could possibly be. "What, uh… did you have in mind?"

"Well," Jade started, eyeing Tori up and down before continuing. "Wanna' make out?"

"Only if you really want t- wait, _what?_" Tori's head jerked back, almost instinctively, and she shot Jade her crazy eyes; which for Tori was actually her seriously confused expression.

"I said," Jade closed the distance between them by scooting down the couch and leaned in closer to Tori, her eyes placing on the youngest Vega's lips. "Do you want to make out, _Tori_."

With another gulp, Tori found that she had no more room to recede into once the back of the couch betrayed her. "But… I…. you… we're both girls, and and…" She stuttered, trying her hardest to pull her head back farther as Jade's approached hers. "You hate me, right?"

"Vega," Jade sighed, but masterfully kept her seductive expression from falling. "Did we not establish just moments ago that we're friends now?"

"We… we did, but…"

Jade's finger lifted and placed onto Tori's lips and she made a low shushing sound. "Stop over thinking things, remember?"

"Wel-," Tori jerked her head a bit and removed the finger blocking her speech before speaking properly. "Well, why do you want to kiss me anyway?"

"Look. We're both single and I like making out with attractive people, and I've already stated that I think you're pretty. It doesn't have to mean anything. Just a moment, or substantially longer, of fun between two friends."

"Oh," Tori's head dipped and she let herself fall into deep thought before remembering that that was exactly what usually screwed her over and that Jade was right. She should just do things if they feel right. "When you put it that way." She finished with a somewhat nervous laugh.

"Good." Jade's lip shushing hand came to rest on Tori's thigh as it flirtatiously drew circles there. "Now stop stalling and-,"

Tori's lips pressed into Jade's and both girls immediately felt those damned butterflies flutter around in a swarm of chaos in their stomachs. It was a long kiss, with eyes closed and soft flesh pressing fittingly together. Eventually it broke and both girls' eyes opened slowly. They stared into each other for another moment that seemed like forever before they both darted back in for faster and more emotion filled kisses, breaking momentarily to throw in a smile or two. Eventually Tori broke for longer, obvious thoughts bubbling to the surface again.

"Did you want tongue, or?" Her answer was received as Jade growled at Tori's annoying thoughts and dove back in, sliding her tongue across Tori's lips. The lips opened and Jade's tongue easily won dominance, swirling and lapping furiously at Tori's.

Tori was the first to moan, to which Jade smiled into the kiss, and she tried returning the pleasure by having a tongue battle with her former enemy. Soon enough she felt a pale, warm hand remove itself from her thigh and come up to rest on her cheek and the thumb rubbed gently at Tori's soft skin.

And for once, Tori acted naturally.

She lost herself in what was easily the best kissing session she had ever been a part of and lifted a leg over Jade's lap to lift herself up into it, placing Jade against the back of the couch. Jade's hand had fallen from Tori's face and it joined the other on her make out partner's hips as Tori's wrapped around her neck. They continued smacking away at each other's faces and many more pleasured noises came from Tori once she felt Jade's hands slide into her shirt to rub gently up her back. Tori let loose a happy gasp as she leaned away, smiling and biting her lip as she let previously hidden happiness flow into her.

"Stop smiling like an idiot and come here." Jade added in obvious frustration.

Tori did as her current favorite person said and dove back in, somehow winning the tongue battle this time. She felt Jade's hands caress slowly back down her back to land on her hips once again. She was quickly lifted up an inch and fell with her back to the cushions of the couch with a yelp before Jade was quickly atop her. Jade's thigh came to rest between Tori's legs and she couldn't help but think that the Goth had done it on purpose. The kiss returned and was as furious as ever, but with the addition of both girls hands exploring and caressing any spot they found themselves in on the other girls body.

It didn't take long for Tori to let loose another moan as Jade's body shifted around ever so slighty, causing friction between her thigh and Tori's lower regions. The kiss broke again as Tori did so and Jade's lips pressed to her cheek before moving down to her neck and even collarbone.

Tori felt herself somehow nearing the edge as all the sensation got to her and her breath quickened.

But then it stopped. And Jade was adding one more, quick peck on the lips before she lifted off and got to her feet. Tori let the confusion strike again and she instantly bolted up as Jade began to walk around the couch after she stated, "Better than expected."

"Wait," Tori began, watching Jade as it seemed as though she might be heading for the door. "We just had the most passionate kiss imaginable and you're just going to leave right after?"

Jade stopped at the edge of the Vega residence's stairs and placed her hands on her hips with a smirk. "Who said anything about leaving?"

Tori laughed another nervous laugh. "Oh, so the kiss was-"

"An audition." Jade interrupted. She removed her shirt in a split second and threw it to the floor before finishing. "If you want the part then I'll be waiting to hear from you in your room."

Tori smiled at the subtle, yet helpful act Jade had done for her before she bounded over the couch so quickly that she nearly fell forward on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** _So. This got a second chapter. Read it. Review it. Love it._

**Enjoy.**_  
_

* * *

Jade wasn't two feet from Tori's room when a hand was grabbing at her shoulder and spinning her around. As soon as she was turned all of the way around, with her long black strands of hair just barely scraping at the tip of Tori's nose, her back was pressed into the wall behind her and a quick, inhaled breath was had.

Tori pressed her body to Jade's and let her hands rest at the girl's hips, locking her brown eyes to Jade's blue ones. There was a smirk on Jade's face and her head tilted downward a bit, looking up with an unmistakably lust filled expression. But, Tori couldn't smile. Instead, she was lost in that look of Jade's and she bit her bottom lip, savoring the feeling of her body pressed against the softness of Jade's and returning the look of lust in kind. Her eyes trailed all over the pale face in front of her, stopping for a longer moment on a pair of lush, pink lips before dipping down and taking in the sight of Jade's cleavage squished beautifully against her own.

Tori exhaled a breath and it's heat washed over Jade's upper chest, flushing red into pale cheeks. Her eyes snapped back up to meet Jade's and there was a brief pause before their heads darted in to collide their lips together.

Jade's pants came unbuttoned first, dropping to the ground and separating from her feet along with her shoes just before she spun the two of them around so that Tori was against the wall and they were one foot closer to the bedroom. Then came Tori's shirt. She lifted it over her head herself, but Jade's hands rose up to stop her just as the shirt was held above Tori's head. It kept her hands together like handcuffs, wrapped nicely within the cloth and with Jade's hands lifted high above with them. It caused her body to worm along Tori's, fitting them snuggly together.

After a small, pleasurable moan of excitement, a smile finally played at Tori's lips. She watched Jade's pretty eyes as they trailed along her face, just as she had done to her, and then dove in for another kiss once they landed on her lips. Jade's hands released Tori's captured ones and the shirt was thrown to the ground. Tori's arms immediately came to wrap around Jade's neck and she soon felt fingers fumbling around with the button on her jeans.

And then Tori was the one doing the spinning again. She twisted around in the direction of her room, finally pushing them through the doorway with Jade first and swinging an arm back towards the door until it was closed. The kissing continued as they stumbled in the direction of Tori's bed. The act was further complicated when Tori's pants slid awkwardly down her legs and got caught in a mess of folds around her ankles, proving that Jade had succeeded with undoing the button and still managed to make things worse for Tori. Even during sex.

Tori finally found the right footing to step out of the hindering clothing just before they reached the bed. Jade's mouth unlatched from Tori's and instead came to peck a trail down the side of the girl's face, eventually landing at her neck. Tori hummed a noise of pleasure and let her hands drop down to Jade's waist. She let Jade's kisses send shivers throughout her body for many moments before finally slipping into her thought filled mode again.

"Wait," she stated, getting a good grip at Jade's hips and pushing the girl off of her a few inches. Once Jade's face was back in front of her own, Tori took note of the agitated expression and hurriedly continued with her thought. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, with me?"

With a groan, Jade replied, "You're thinking too much again. Just shut up and shove me onto your bed, Vega."

Tori immediately obliged. Jade's back hit the bed and her body bounced a single time on the cushions before Tori was atop her, kissing a trail up from Jade's waist all the way back up to her lips. Her tongue rimmed the edges of those pink lips before diving forcefully between them to finally join with Jade's own tongue.

They had found an odd point of bliss, with Tori taking a dominance roll of sorts and Jade submitting, finding it strangely arousing as Tori straddled her. They remained attached to that kiss as Tori's knees found a home between Jade's spread legs, her ass swaying enticingly back and forth and her tanned body relaxing atop a pale one. Jade's hands rested on each side of Tori's face, finding comfort in the warmth there, before slowly sliding around Tori's neck and locking her into the tongue probing kiss.

But, Tori decided to embrace her rare position of dominance. Her hands lifted up to pull Jade's arms apart and dropped them next to the malicious Goth's sides above her head. Fingers intertwined and Tori held the girl's hands locked in place, breaking the kiss and lifting her head back with a smirk. Jade's lips played with a smirk as well, although significantly more devilish as she found their situation more and more arousing with each move Tori made. Tori's head dropped back in the directions of Jade's again, but headed for the side, instead. Her lips found an ear and she bit innocently at the lobe, smiling and breathing heavily against it.

Jade breathed a pleasurable moan filled breath once a harder bite was made, squirming her body and pressing it tighter to Tori's in her sexual build up of tension. The ear nibbling finished and Jade felt lips press against the back of her jaw just under her ear that were quickly moving on to her neck.

With a random scrape of teeth here and there, Tori made her way down Jade's neck and down to the top of her pale, left breast. Her face hovered above it, glancing the bra covered thing before snapping her eyes up to Jade. She smiled evilly and avoided the breast all together, moving down to the top of Jade's rib cage and leaving her another trail of small, bite filled kisses. Her trail continued down Jade's torso, down to her hips and finally landing at Jade's black panties. Her teeth went to work again. They grabbed at the thinnest part of material on the side, lifting it up high and with another quick glance of evil eyes, Tori let it go, hissing pleasurably at the nearly inaudible slap that it made against Jade's flesh.

Jade's body tensed up again, arcing upward as her toes dug into the sheets below. She bit hard on her own bottom lip and returned Tori's look with a lust filled version of her own.

"Someone likes pain with her pleasure," Tori stated, leaning down and kissing at the flesh of Jade's inner thigh. "So shocking," she sarcastically added.

"Stop talking about it and keep biting."

Tori's ass lifted high in the air as her upper body touched down against the mattress and her feet kicked up behind her; her head between Jade's legs and lips kissing at sensitive flesh. "Say please."

"Please," Jade yelled out all too quickly, completely enticed with the sight of Tori's wiggling backside. With a another smirk, Jade composed herself. "Or I'll cut you."

So Tori bit, making sure to give the girl the pain she wanted, but without drawing any blood.

Jade's head leaned back to firmly pace itself into whatever might be behind it and her eyes closed tight as her smile faded and moans took over. But, the biting stopped and she instead felt small fingers looping around her underwear. The clothing came sliding off and Jade smiled again, biting her lip and releasing a small laugh.

Tori gave a quick and teasing lick up Jade's recently revealed pink lower lips before crawling quickly back up Jade's nearly naked form. She showed Jade how wet she had become by, yet again, inserting her tongue into Jade's mouth and sharing what remained of her pre fluids on Tori's tongue. Her tongue then retracted and her body landed with a bounce at Jade's side suddenly and her left leg wrapped around Jade's right, her foot slowly caressing up and down the leg.

Lips returned to Jade's ear and she couldn't find a comfortable spot for her hands as delicate, yet seemingly masterful fingers began to dance teasingly close to her vagina. She felt hot breath, teeth scraping and soft lips in a multitude of sensations near her ear while Tori's fingers finally slid over Jade's wet, sensitive area. With a short, quickly inhaled gasp, her hands gripped and pulled at the sheets of the bed, feeling the first twirl of finger tips around her nub. There was another hard bite on her ear and the loudest moan she had ever let loose escaped Jade's lips at the combination of pleasures.

The teeth let go and a whisper breathed out, "You like that, don't you?"

Tori's fingers sped up and her breath continued to wash over Jade's skin. She smiled while watching Jade's face light up in it's many pleasured forms as the girl's head nodded and made multiple small, desperate noises. Finally, she inserted a finger and rewarded Jade with a kiss on the cheek after witnessing her mouth open wide with ecstasy. It wasn't long before her finger was joined by a second and she pumped faster, harder and with increasing skill upon witnessing which twitch of digits pleased Jade the most.

Jade's eyes finally snapped open when her body arced more forcefully than it had yet, and she twisted her neck to face Tori, bringing a hand up to move any and all strands of brown hair in the girl's face away. Her hand slid through those brown locks and onto the back of Tori's head, pulling her in and cutting off her huge grin with a passionate kiss. Tongues began to battle and yet, lips barely touched; instead, they gave brief pecks between the many flicks of tongue against tongue.

And Jade was squirming uncontrollably. Her muscles tensed and body tried its hardest to pull in on itself as immense pleasure took over. The girls foreheads came together as the kissing stopped with an uncontrollably exhaled, "Oh god!" from one and a victorious smile from the other. A long, loud and bliss filled scream came from Jade's lips as Tori rode her through the best orgasm of her life, pumping and stroking faster and harder with each increased octave of Jade's pleasure song.

Jade was finally through it and she breathed heavily. Her arm snaked further around Tori's head and pulled the girl close, adding another kiss. She slid atop Tori and their legs pressed tightly together, just as their bodies did the same and Tori's hands found their own home at Jade's hips.

Their hair melded as one dark color while Jade's head dangled above Tori's and soon enough, Jade began to return the favor, grabbing at Tori's hands to pin them above her with intertwined fingers.

* * *

The morning light struck a tan face first, waking Tori up just moments later. The partially parted curtains let the sun's light illuminate the two girls on Tori's bed in a perfect portrait of naked flesh. She yawned hugely and her smile began forming before she was finished, having taken notice of the sleeping beauty next to her.

If she had lived in a perfect Tori world, then she would have woken up attached to her lover, cuddling and finding shelter from the rest of the world in each others arms. But, instead, Jade was faced in the opposite direction, splayed out with covers covering her legs from only the knees down. Tori's eyes followed Jade's curves as she admired them and found herself sad that she hadn't taken proper notice of them in the past. So she decided to cherish them now, bringing lazy fingers to Jade's lower thigh and slowly sliding them up and along the curvature of her hips until reaching just under the girl's arm.

Jade stirred and Tori's smile spread farther along her face. Her hand slid down and wrapped around Jade's stomach as her mouth kissed a pale shoulder. Soon enough, Jade made a grumble and Tori's kiss found its way to Jade's cheek, eventually pressing into Jade's lips once her eyes fluttered open and head turned.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Jade said after the kiss broke.

Their lips reconnected and they found themselves comfortable making out again. Once their pecks slowed, Jade drew in a large breath through her nose and lifted her arms up in a stretch. Tori slid back and watched Jade as she woke up, admiring the beauty that she previously ignored as the girl sat up with a smile of her own.

Jade's head turned to Tori and her head tilted down with a devious look. "Well," she began. "That was fun."

And then the Goth was off of the bed and grabbing at her discarded underwear, quickly putting them on as Tori watched in confusion.

"In a hurry for something?" Tori finally asked.

"No," Jade made her way to the bedroom door and cracked it open to peek out before turning briefly back to Tori. "Why?" She ducked out and grabbed her pants from the hallway, sighing in relief that they hadn't been moved, and came back into the room.

Tori sat up too, grabbing at the covers around her to cover her exposed body. "Well, you're getting dressed like you're about to leave when we just woke up after… you know."

"So?" was Jade's simple answer as she slid her pants on and began to button them up.

"So? Why are you doing that?"

"Uh, mostly because I don't want to be stuck here with you when I could be spending my Saturday out enjoying it."

"Wait," Anger found Tori rather quickly and she decided that the covers weren't worth it, dropping them as she stood quickly off of her bed. "What's happening here? We just had the best sex that I'm fairly certain anyone has ever had with anyone, and that didn't mean much to you? Was it really just a night of fun between friends to you?"

"Well… yes." Jade was becoming the confused one and her own anger began to well up. "That is what I said it was going to be, wasn't it?"

Tori took steps towards Jade, grabbing her own underwear to put on. "Yeah, but that was for the kiss. Then you said…" She put her undergarments on, grabbed at a shirt, sighed and then began searching for bottoms to wear. "And then we…"

Jade groaned and let her body slack just as she finished buttoning up her pants. "You're still over thinking it, Tori. It was what it was. Deal with it."

"No. You see, that's the thing." Tori said just as she found a pair of shorts that she liked. She let the clothing dangle in her hands as she suddenly stepped towards Jade and stopped in front of her. "I'm not over thinking anything right now. Usually I'd be questioning my feelings, especially for another girl and then worrying that you might not like me, and then dwell on what I should do next and a thousand other things. But, I'm not."

Jade just watched the girl rant, surprised at how she was suddenly so sure of herself about something.

"Instead, for some reason I'd like to be with you. And I'm not questioning that, just acting on it like you said to do."

"Yeah, that's great and all," Jade finally said. "But just because you feel a certain way doesn't mean I do, too."

"Jade," Tori exhaled the name with a sigh.

"What? It's true."

"It's just," Tori paused for a moment, closing even more space between the two and dipping a slightly embarrassed head. "I don't do one night stands."

With a chuckle, Jade responded with, "You should have thought about that before you followed me up the stairs, Vega."

"Don't get smart with me, West." Tori leaned into Jade, staring the beast down and facing it head on. "No, I don't care what you say. Me and you are going on a date."

"You can't just make m-"

"Watch me," Tori cut Jade off. "Now, I was going to hang around at the park today. You know, clear my head after losing the part, but now I want you to come with me."

Jade smirked and then bit her lip, making an oomph noise as she slid her hips into Tori's and grabbed at the slender waist. "Well, I do like it when little Vega grows some balls and takes charge."

"Yeah," Tori leaned her forearms into Jade's chest, tracing circles around the girl's color bone with her fingers. "I noticed."

Jade's hands slid down and around the small waist and onto Tori's ass, gripping at the flesh there. "But," She placed a rough kiss on Tori's lips before pulling quickly away and staring the thin girl down with her monstrous look. "It's still not happening." She pushed away, headed for the door with a bounce in her step.

Tori folded her arms and simply stated, "Yes, it is."

And Jade stopped, turning around to face her enemy. "No, it's not."

Tori took a step towards Jade. "Yes."

Jade took a step towards Tori. "No."

"Yes." Tori took another step.

"No." Jade did the same.

"Yes."

"No."

Finally finding themselves in front of each other again, Tori said finally, "Do you want to keep having mind blowing sex or not?"

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

**Other note:** _Well, that happened. Yup.  
_


End file.
